Back to Normal
by lkpeacock
Summary: Clary's life is back to normal, or as normal as it ever will be. But things take a turn when demons are walking into Downworlder and Shadowhunter filled places and when Simon disappears.


**Well this is officially my first fanfic so I hope you like it. The Mortal Instruments Series is the best series ever! Please review.**

* * *

The adrenaline pumped through me as I stood there waiting for a single sound that would give away her hiding place. With the speed runes she could be going past me at any moment, and I wouldn't even know it. I was standing so still, and there it was. A very blurry image of her black hair. I reached out and grabbed for her. My hand gripped her shirt and I yanked her down hard to the ground. She made contact with the ground and made an "umph sound."

"You're getting better at this, Clary. I think you're ready for the real thing," Isabelle said. I was more than ready. After all the things that I've been through this summer I knew I was ready since the day my life got back to normal. Or as normal as it would ever be.

"Thanks," I told her. I walked past her so I could go to my room.

"Not so fast," Izzy said, grabbing my wrist. I tried to yank my hand away, but her grip was too strong. "I forgot to tell you, Magnus is throwing a party and he expects us to be there. Be ready by 9." She then seems to think over what she said. "Scratch that. I'll make sure you're ready by 9. Meet me in my room at ummm….. 5:30? Yeah 5:30."

"Okay. 5:30 then." She smiles at this. I escape to my bedroom, which unlike Jace's room, is a total mess. It was 1:30 so I had 4 hours to do whatever. I throw myself down on the bed and just relax. This Shadowhunter training really takes a toll on someone. My mom was in Alicante so I was staying at the Institute. My stomach growls and I realize that I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast at 6 this morning. I climbed off my bed and walked to Jace's room. I knocked lightly on the door.

"What?" he says opening the door.

I jump slightly at the tone of his voice. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat."

His tense eyes soften as he sees me. "Are you hungry?"

"As in hungry do you mean starving? Then yeah!"

"Alrighty then. How about….Taki's?" I remembered that restaurant. It was right after we found out about Magnus Bane.

"Sounds good. Meet you outside in 10?"

"Yeah." I left his room and went back to mine. I changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt. I brushed my hair and then I was ready to go. I walked to the elevator, where I was met by Isabelle.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"For a walk." I try to walk past her but she slides over.

"Just a walk? You seemed to be in a hurry." I knew she would figure out what was going on.

"As I said I'm going for a walk. Now can you please move?"

"Jace already told me where you were going. But you are going out dressed like that?" She gave a disgusted look at my choice of clothes.

"It's just lunch, Izzy. I don't need to be all dressed up for lunch," I defended myself.

"But you're going on a date!"

I was confused now. "No, we're not. It's just lunch. Now will you please move?" Sometimes Isabelle got on my nerves whenever she thought that these little outings were dates. I didn't think they were. Yeah I have feelings for him, and he has feelings for me, but does that make going out to lunch a date? No. Isabelle moves out of my way and I step into the elevator.

Jace was waiting for me outside. He already had a taxi, so we were off immediately. We were silent in the car for most of the ride. The taxi stopped and we got out of the car. I was the first one out, and then Jace. We entered Taki's. It smelled of delicious food and I couldn't wait to eat. We sat down at a booth and waited for a waitress to come take our orders.

"I think I'm going to get spaghetti," I said. I looked around at all the downworlders.

"I'm getting the usual." He seemed to be looking at something. I turned my gaze to where he was looking and there she was. Kaelie. I was clenching my fists as she came to take our orders.

"What would you like to eat today?" she asked eyeing Jace.

"The usual and…spaghetti." He says turning his gaze to me. I nod. He then notices my clenched fists and smirks. Kaelie writes down our orders and then leaves.

"Someone's a little jealous," he said teasing me.

"I'm not jealous," I said but my high pitched voice gives it away. Jace smirks again.

"Relax. I'm not into her. But I don't know about her feelings for me. For all you know she may still like me." My fists loosen as I heard him say this. I felt a cool breeze on my neck that sent a chill up my spine. I turn around to see who just entered Taki's. There were two blue-haired boys. I felt myself tense up as I realized what they were. I kicked Jace and he turned to see what I was staring at. His eyes widened. They were Eidolon demons. Shape-changers. But why would they come in here if they knew they would be killed?

* * *

**Did you like it? I sure hope you did. Just on Quibblo, I want a least 5 reviews (comments) for the next chapter. If I get more than 5 reviews I'll also put in other POV's. **


End file.
